Demencia
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Shin se siente en una absoluta soledad y cuando,a una chica pelimiel de Nombre Laura la dejan en un orfanato ella empieza a interesarse por la joven llegando a una gran obsesión y que su demencia aumente.¿Qué pasará al final?¿Shin acabara enloqueciendo y quedándose con su amiga o al final todo se vera frustrado?AU, algo de gore, parece yuri pero no lo es. Pasen y lean esta demencia
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Si lo se, no puedo terminar los que tengo empiezo otro pero bueno…Cuando viene la imaginación hay que aprovecharla :D ejem, sin más el fic**

**Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen mis OCS**

* * *

_9/04/14_

Observo. Solo observo. Soy una simple observadora que está harta de todo y de todos. Siempre que llego a casa solo deseo que llegue un momento en el que pueda quedarme sola, tranquila y en paz. Sola yo y mi mundo imaginario.

Empiezo a creer que soy anormal, prefiero estar en soledad y no salir de casa a menos de que no sea para algo esencial. Aunque intente parecer una chica amistosa, dura y demás no lo soy.

Solo soy una joven que desea estar libre, sin ninguna norma y perderme miles y miles de horas en mi mundo. A veces quiero que mi vida sea como la de una serie o la de un anime ya que, todo en esos sitios se ve tan fácil. Fácil a la hora de conseguir novio, fácil a la hora de vivir aventuras, fácil a la hora de vivir la vida y yo, quisiera dormir, dormir en un sueño eterno del que no despertase y crear mi propio mundo imaginario. Un mundo donde solo estemos yo y mi imaginación, un lugar sin reglas. Y si yo contase esto, todos, repito TODOS pensarían que estoy loca y, me despreciarían. ¿Por qué mi vida es tan complicada?

Cierro mi pequeño diario en el celular, mañana volveré a escribir mis pensamientos ya que, este diario es distinto a los demás. No cuenta lo que me ha pasado en el día, si no lo que pienso día a día de todo lo que veo y vivo.

Me llamo Laura Excla y no tengo ganas de nada, porque si se piensa detenidamente… ¿Qué tiene de interesante vivir? Si toda vida acaba en el mismo sitio; La tumba. Es todo tan estúpido.

Suspiro agotada tumbándome en la cama mientras cierro los ojos y juego con uno de mis mechones de color miel y me relajo. Mi mente empieza a divagar en mi mundo imaginario de fantasía y al que puedo escapar.

Abro los ojos encontrándome en la habitación de mi mente, miro a todos lados buscando a mi amiga imaginaria, aunque a veces sentía que era mucho más real que yo.

Sentí como me tapaban los ojos y ponían la cabeza en mi hombro derecho mientras preguntaban: "¿Quién soy?" Yo solo sonreí casi invisiblemente y exclamé: "¡Eres tú, Shin!"

Ella solo sonrió de forma divertida mientras apartaba sus cabellos negros como la misma noche de su rostro. Yo solo la miré esperando que hiciese algo, mantenía mis ojos rojos esmeralda fijados en los suyos verdes en los cuales se podía ver como estaba pasando de mí. Yo me crucé de brazos y ella me miro divertida.

"Vamos, no te enojes Lau-chan" Me comentó la morena mientras enrollaba entre sus dedos mis cabellos miel. Yo no hacía yuri, era hetero 100%. Shin me miró enojada.

"No pienses mal, que yo también soy hetero 100%" Regañó la morena mientras yo me sonrojaba aún más. Odiaba que pudiese adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente.

"Dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Le pregunté mientras ella se ponía un dedo en el mentón con una mirada pensativa cuando me miro sonriente.

"Vamos a jugar entre el pasado y el futuro. ¿Qué te parece?" Me pregunto cuando yo solo asentí sonriente. Podría ver que tan aburrido iba a ser mi futuro y que tan malo había sido mi pasado. Shin al verme con una sonrisa en la cara y de que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, me tiró suavemente del pelo a lo que yo, la miré haciendo un mohín. Ella rio de una forma bastante adorable a mi parecer. Shin hundió su dedo índice en mi moflete derecho y en un momento dado, desaparecimos para ir de regreso al pasado.

Abrí los ojos los cuales había cerrado anteriormente debido a la luz que nos envolvió para poder observar, mi querida Italia. La misma Italia que se había cargado mi infancia pero aún así, fue donde me críe y quería a esta ciudad y a todos sus habitantes.

"Ya estamos. Aquí es donde te criaste" Me dijo mientras yo asentía y miraba la gran casa que tenía delante. Mi casa.

"Shin… ¿Puedo entrar en mi casa?" Ella solo asintió

"Pero recuerda que, no te pueden ver y que si interfieres en algo, tu presente y tu futuro podrían ser cambiados" Me advirtió seriamente a lo yo asentí y entre en mi casa.

Entre seguida de Shin con mucho cuidado, intentando no tocar nada. Escuché unas carreras en el piso de arriba así que fui a ver quién daba tanto escándalo mientras que mi amiga se quedaba esperando en la entrada.

Cuando subí al piso de arriba pude ver a una chica de cabellos miel el cual parte de él era sujeto por una coleta alta al lado derecho dejando el resto suelto. Vestía con un gracioso traje de pirata y sujetaba una espada de cartón y su ojo izquierdo era tapado por un parche negro.

La otra chica era de cabellos rojos esmeralda completamente lacio el cual le caía por la espalda con dos mechones que le caían por el pecho ondulados. La chica tenía puesto también un traje de pirata pero ella, no tenía ningún parche por lo que sus ojos rojos se veían claramente. La pequeña llevaba un pañuelo negro en el pelo y sostenía una espada también de cartón.

Al ver eso me enternecí ya que, esa era yo con mi hermana adoptiva Kora Izumi. Ambas niñas estuvieron jugando sobre unos 10 minutos aproximadamente y yo solo, observaba.

Cuando me dispuse a salir del cuarto escuché una hermosa melodía de piano, en ese momento las niñas dejaron de jugar y se fueron al lugar de donde provenía esa hermosa melodía, las seguí.

Entre en el cuarto donde entraron las niñas que era de dónde provenía la música. Solo pude abrir los ojos sorprendida al ver quien tocaba ya que, llevaba 10 años sin ver a mi difunta madre.

Me quede viéndola, la veía mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Sus cabellos rubios tirando para miel eran sujetos por dos horquillas a cada lado de su cara mientras que su pelo caía por su erguida espalda llegándole a los glúteos, junto a su flequillo el cual le caía hacia la izquierda sutilmente. Sus delicadas manos del color del cristal tocaban ágil y sutilmente las teclas del piano. La mujer al notar que la estaban observando cesó de tocar y miro a las espectadoras mostrando en sus ojos violetas como el cristal una ternura que nadie podría tener. Ambas niñas se sonrojaron por haber sido descubiertas.

"Laura, Kora, ¿Qué hacen?" Pregunto la mujer viendo como el rostro de ambas se tornaba de un color rojo intenso.

"Es-Estabámos…" Comenzó a decir la ojirubí

"Escuchando como tocabas…" Finalizó la pelimiel con las manos tras la espalda. La mujer sonrió tiernamente mientras yo veía la escena queriendo ver que ocurría a continuación.

"En vez de espiar deberían decirlo sin más" Dijo la ojivioleta con una sonrisa maternal.

En ese momento un hombre de cabellos negros como la misma noche sin estrellas entró por la puerta. Su piel era de un tono vainilla y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso como si se tratase de un rio de sangre. Era bastante alto junto a una complexión fuerte y delgada.

"¿Qué sucede Nanao?" Preguntó el hombre mientras revolvía el cabello de la pelimiel.

"Nada Ryuta, tranquilo" Contestó la mujer mientras cogía en brazos a la niña de cabellos rojos.

"Laura, Kora" Llamó a ambas quienes voltearon a verle. "Vinieron Marcos, Fidio y Gianluca para ir con ustedes al parque, ¿Les apetece ir?" Preguntó mientras ambas niñas asentían y salían a la entrada donde se hallaba mi amiga Shin. Yo solo las seguí encontrándome con la morena quien me miro para luego sonreírme de una forma cálida, le devolví la sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Vamos ahora al futuro?" Me preguntó abrazándome por la cintura y poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Me tensé nerviosa mientras asentía. En ese momento la misma luz que nos envolvió para ir al pasado nos envolvió para ir al futuro.

Como me había pasado la primera vez, cerré mis ojos a causa de la intensa luz para luego abrirlos y encontrarme en una casa desconocida. Shin me soltó, dejando así de abrazarme. Yo la mire preguntando le con la mirada donde estábamos. La ojiverde solo me señaló un buzón donde ponía mi nombre pero con el apellido de Nagumo. ¿Nagumo? Intente hacer memoria hasta que un rostro vino a mi mente. Ese apellido era el de mi querido Haruya, al que dejé de ver cuando a los 15 recién cumplidos deje de ser la Laura que todos conocían y dejé de lado a todos los que un día se pudieron llamar [Mis amigos] ¿Por qué mi nombre tenía el apellido de mi segundo ser más querido? (Ya que el primero era su hermana) Eso quería decir que yo estaba casada con Haruya…

Noté como Shin rio cuando lo comprendí. Yo solo pude ponerme colorada.

"Ya lo pillaste. Estás casada con Haruya Nagumo" Me explicó mientras yo no comprendía el porqué. Se supone que deje de hablar con mis compañeros de clase, ¿Entonces como…? "Él fue el único que, aunque cambiases, siguió estando a tu lado. Un día él te confesó que te amaba y tú, le correspondiste" Yo solo podía seguir alucinando cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salieron una chica y un chico. La primera era de cabellos miel en punta y con destellos rojos y ojos ámbar de un aspecto felino. De tez vainilla clara y complexión delgada. El segundo era de pelo rojo con las últimas partes en punta, de ojos ámbar también de un aspecto felino, de complexión delgada y de tez vainilla.

Me quede mirando a ambos niños que salieron. No podía creer que esos fuesen mis hijos en un futuro. El niño era idéntico al padre mientras que la chica era idéntica a mí. Shin me miro esperando y yo no comprendía. La morena suspiró mientras entraba en la casa. Yo entre después con algo de vergüenza aunque no sabía porque ya que, era mi casa en un futuro. Cuando estuvimos dentro de la casa miré todo con detenimiento. Era bastante espaciosa y muy bien decorada. En la entrada se podían ver los zapatos de ambos niños que habían salido.

Shin siguió caminando, entrando por una puerta, la seguí para no perderme. La de ojos verdes subió unas escaleras entrando en un cuarto infantil donde se podía ver a un niño de 2 años. ¿Era también mi hijo? Entre por completo al cuarto y me fijé mejor en el niño. Era de pelo color negro como el de Shin y lo tenía corto y de un estilo al de Len Kagamine. Sus ojos eran muy extraños ya que eran rojos como los míos con ámbar por arriba como los de Nagumo. Su tez era clara como la mía, su complexión era delgada y su altura era normal para un niño de su edad.

Mi amiga ojiverde se sentó en el suelo al lado del pequeño y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, el niño lo interpretaba como la brisa del viento. La morena me miró.

"Se llama Ren y los otros dos que viste se llaman Jeik y Mery Nagumo" Me dijo esperando que dijese algo cosa que, no sucedió. La ojiverde me miró soltando un pesado suspiro y se levantó acercándose a mí. Yo solo la miré cuando ella me cogió de la mano y la maldita luz nos volvió a envolver.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en mi cuarto tumbada en mi cama, con una carta al lado. Me incorporé y cogí la carta mientras la leía:

[Lau-chan, te he mostrado tu futuro y tu pasado, pero ahora te hago una pregunta. ¿Seguirás así para que tu futuro se cumpla o harás algo para alterar toda tu existencia? Piénsalo bien ya que, si haces algo, quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

Atte: Shin]

Deje la carta a un lado mientras me tiraba en la cama mirando al techo, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No lo comprendía. Cogí la manta echándome la hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la gran América, nos enfocamos en una casa, en un cuarto de paredes violetas. Tumbada en la cama se encuentra una joven de 16 años. La joven se acaricia su cabello negro como la misma noche enrollándolo en su dedo índice mientras que sus ojos verdes están completamente fijados en la ventana por la cual entra la cálida luz del día. La joven se levanta para dirigirse a la ventana y sentarse en está dejando que los rayos de sol den en su morena piel. La chica solo sonríe ante esa agradable sensación cuando la leve sonrisa que vió en su ojiroja le hizo quitar la sonrisa. Su pelimiel había sonreído después de tanto tiempo y eso por alguna razón le agradaba bastante. Aunque la morena estaba preocupada, no quería que la joven cambiase nada de su vida ya que, en una de las circunstancias, ellas nunca se hubiesen conocido.

La morena apretó los dientes enfadada, si la pelimiel cambiaba algo de su vida tal vez ella no llegase a conocerla y la dejaría sola. No lo permitiría. La ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese pero no dejaría que los cambios le afectaran a ellas dos. Estaba claro, Shin Sumira no iba a permitir que nada las separase por nada del mundo ya que, ambas tenían un fuerte lazo y la pelimiel era suya hasta que se casase con Nagumo. Si, era suya y solo suya. Estaría con la pelimiel aunque tuviese que alterar el tiempo y hacer que los acontecimientos ocurrieran más tarde, pero no iba a permitir que la ojiroja la olvidase como si nunca hubiese existido ya que ella, aunque fingiese ser parte de la mente de la pelimiel era muy real, solo que de vez en cuando conectaba su mundo imaginario con el de Laura y esta pensaba que Shin era irreal. Pero ella era muchísimo más real que cualquier otra persona de este mundo.

La chica cerró los ojos y se metió en su demente mente. Si, Shin sufría una clara demencia que la hacía enloquecer si apartaban a sus seres queridos de ella.

Su primer síntoma fue cuando sus padres la abandonaron en un orfanato. La segunda vez se produjo cuando su hermano la dejo sola y apartada de todo. Y la tercera vez sería esta, si la separaban de Laura o si esta la apartaba de ella. ¿Era su culpa padecer demencia? ¿Era su culpa que no quisiera dejar escapar a la pelimiel? ¿Era su culpa que fuese tan posesiva hasta el punto de hacerle creer a la pelimiel que ella la quería más que cómo una amiga? ¡No! Claro que no era su culpa. ¡La culpa la tenían ellos por haberla tachado de anormal y bicho raro! ¡Por haberla dejado sola! Todo era culpa de ellos. Y estaba claro que ahora que había encontrado a alguien que no la apartaba, que pensaba como ella, que era como su alma gemela, no iba a dejarla escapar. Era una promesa de Shin Sumira. La pelimiel se casaría pero ella seguiría a su lado, no la dejaría ir. No la dejaría escapar.

* * *

**¡Bueno! Aquí acaba el prólogo. Seh, es algo demente y puede que hasta…algo yuri…¡Pero no es Yuri! ¡Es hetero 100%! Solo que este fic fue cuando me pelee con mis papis…y bueno, me puse a escribir XDD en mi celu en las notas, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que es algo AU, algo gore, obsesivo etc! Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado :3**

**-¿LE dan una oportunidad?**

**¿Puse a Shin demasiado…Demente y posesiva?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Continuo? (De echo si, el 2º cap esta ya escrito XD)**

**¿Reviews, criticas, amenazas de muerte, helado, chocolate algo? :3**

**Bueno! Eso es todo, ¡Sayo! ¡Matta Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! Bueno…aquí les traigo el segundo capi de "Demencia" :3 que me da igual quien lo lea (Amo a los que lo leen *^*) Pero yo lo subo porque me gusta muajajaja XD Ejem, empezamos si?**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma no es mío es del mierda level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OCS**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos soñolienta y miré la hora. Las 9:46 de la noche. ¿Me había pasado casi dos días dormida? Eso era imposible pero la fecha y la hora no mentían. Me levanté de la cama y me puse las zapatillas para dirigirme al armario y coger la ropa. Cuando cogí la ropa me dirigí a la ducha, debía aclararme las ideas y todo lo que paso el último día que hablé con Shin.

Abrí la llave de agua caliente y me quite la toalla para introducirme en la caliente agua. Me moje la cara aunque antes me recogí el cabello en un moño alto para no mojarme lo. Encogí mis rodillas agarrándome las con los brazos, debía pensar. Aun no asimilaba que en un futuro lejano me casaría con mi amor platónico, una sonrisa que no quise hacer surcó mis labios y un suave sonrojo iluminó mis mejillas.

Por otro lado pensaba en Shin. Pensaba porque me quiso mostrar mi pasado y futuro ya que, según ella nunca se debía mostrar a un mortal su vida pasada y futura, ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo…? No lo comprendía. Quise relajarme cuando sin ser consciente cerré mis ojos y entre en mi mente. Busqué a Shin con la mirada pero no la encontré. Me fui a levantar pero pude ver como estaba desnuda cubierta solo por el agua y no sabía dónde estaba la toalla, así que solo esperé en el agua a que ella llegase cosa que no paso. Estaba harta de esperar así que intente abrir los ojos y salir de mi mente cosa que no conseguí, me asusté.

En ese momento pude escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Quería creer que era Shin pero mi mente y mi corazón acelerado por el miedo me decían que no era ella la que se acercaba.

En ese mismo momento notaba como unas suaves manos me abrazaban por el cuello y quien Dios quisiera que fuera, estaba muy cerca de mí. Notaba su lenta y suave respiración sobre mi cuello a lo que yo sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba y un fuerte calor inundaba mi cuerpo, una excitación. Maldecí mi edad y mis hormonas revolucionadas. Lentamente me giré para ver quién era cuando me encontré con unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Shin pero estos tenían un brillo sincero. Por alguna razón le abracé confiándome de que era Shin. Pareció tensarse y entonces me fijé mejor, no era Shin. Tenía el cabello color rubio de un estilo al de Len de Vocaloid, su tez era de color vainilla y sus ojos eran verdes con un brillo sincero. Vi como tenía unos muy marcados músculos y tableta, era más alto que yo y ahora si estaba segura. NO era Shin.

Me volví a meter en el agua totalmente avergonzada y roja al saber que era un chico. Tendría que tener solo un año más que yo pero aun así era un chico desconocido para mí. El rio suavemente. Tenía una melodiosa voz que me hacía confiarme.

"Perdóname por asustarte preciosa" Me dijo entrando a la bañera con los pantalones puestos. Yo solo me sonrojé fuertemente. Nunca había estado así de cerca con un chico y menos desnuda.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté escondiendo me lo más que podía en el agua mientras que el solo me miraba a los ojos directamente, me mordí el labio. Era jodidamente apuesto y cautivador.

"Me llamo Hyuuga Sumira y tú debes ser Laura Excla, ¿Me equivoco?" Yo negué. No se equivocaba.

"¿De qué me conoces?" Le pregunte levantando algo la mirada.

"Hablas mucho con mi hermana Shin" Me dijo mientras yo abría los ojos sorprendida. ¿Este joven era hermano de Shin?

"Entonces… ¿Tu eres hermano de Shin?" Le pregunte mientras el asentía y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. "¿Qu-Que haces?" Le pregunté intentando no demostrar mi nerviosismo.

"Eres más linda de lo que imaginé" Fue su contestación mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. La suya era pausada y tranquila mientras que la mía era rápida y agitada.

"Hyuuga…" Intente pensar una frase coherente para que el chico se alejase de mí, pero no se me ocurrió nada. El rubio notó mi indecisión y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso indeseado para mí. Intente apartarme pero solo conseguí abrir la boca para que el aprovechase y metiese su húmeda lengua en mi cavidad. El chico exploró mi boca pero entonces abrió los ojos y se separó repentinamente dejando un hilo de saliva que nos conectaba. El chico quitó con su lengua el hilo de saliva mientras me observaba sonrojada y agitada. El solo me miró serio.

"Perdóname por haberte besado, pero comprobé lo que quería" ME dijo disculpándose pero yo no lo comprendí. El chico en ese momento se levantó saliendo de la bañera mientras chorreaba agua. Me paso una toalla. Dios sabrá de dónde sacó.

Yo solo estaba callada observando sus movimientos y agarrando la toalla. El chico en ese momento me lanzó una cálida sonrisa y desapareció.

Abrí os ojos encontrándome en mi cuarto de baño con la toalla en las manos. Encendí la llave de agua caliente y me aclaré. Para cubrirme usé la toalla que el rubio me había dado anteriormente aunque recordar su rostro me produjo un escalofrío. Salí del baño ya vestida y estuve en mi cama todo el rato con la luz encendida como cuando era pequeña.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en América en el cuarto de Shin se encuentra el rubio quitándose un casco y unos cables que estaban conectados a su cuerpo. Cuando termina de quitárselos se encuentra con su hermana cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mirada de seriedad y enojo.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar con ella? Y sobre todo…¿¡QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA BESARLA, BASTARDO?!" La furia de la morena aumentaba cada vez más y más y eso el rubio lo pudo detectar así que, intentó calmarla.

"Solo quería comprobar que tan fuertes eran sus lazos" Dijo el de ojos verdes cuándo volvió a hablar. "Además…¿Vos no pensáis que es demasiado hermosa?" La morena se mostró indiferente ante esas palabras.

"Solo yo tengo el derecho a hablar con ella. Eres tan patético que tuviste que conectarte a esa máquina de mierda que te cree cuando yo sin embargo, puedo entrar en la mente de mi pelimiel sin apara tejos ni estupideces" La morena se acercó a Hyuuga mientras sacaba un cuchillo de la manga y le hacía un corte en el pecho y muy cerca de la yugular. "Esto es solo una advertencia, nee-san. No te acerques a mi ojiroja o tu vida será un infierno" Finalizó la morena mientras escupía veneno en cada una de las palabras que decía. La joven salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al piso de abajo. El rubio en ese momento se sentó en el suelo.

"Debe ir al médico. Está enloqueciendo aún más" Dijo el ojiverde mirando los cortes que Shin le había hecho y suspirando.

El rubio se levantó y bajó al salón para después abrir un armarito y sacar el botiquín. Cuando volteó se pudo ver a su hermana de pie y con la mirada cabizbaja. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, la joven estaba en un estado muy extraño debido a su problema.

"Gomen ne, nee-san" Se disculpó la morena cogiendo unas vendas del botiquín y poniéndose las al rubio en el pecho y cuello" No quiero quedarme sola, demo…Tuve un ataque de ira al verte besarte con Laura… Como si tuviese celos" Confesó la ojiverde decepcionada cuándo Hyuuga comprendió. Su hermana no quería quedarse sin la pelimiel, tenía celos de él y un ataque de posesión sobre la chica. Tenía miedo a que la ojiroja la separase de su lado o que tomase a otra persona como su amiga y protectora.

"No te preocupes Shin. No debí besarla sin tu consentimiento" Dijo el rubio cuándo la morena sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¿Qué piensas?" Le preguntó Hyuuga cuando la morena sonrió

"Que me hubiese gustado estar en tu lugar. Las amigas hacen eso, ¿No?" Preguntó cuándo Hyuuga comenzó a reír.

"Tienes un extraño concepto de la amistad" Contestó el rubio mientras Shin se imaginaba un beso con la pelimiel, convencida de que eso se hacía con las amigas. El rubio suspiró y miró a la morena fijamente quién tenía una sonrisa inocente y un sonrojo en su cara.

Pensaba que por culpa de sus padres y de él, Shin había caído en un profundo abismo de soledad. Aunque se preguntaba cómo había conocido a la pelimiel, ya que ella vivía en Japón y Shin en América y nunca había salido de acá. Algo en esta historia no encajaba. ¿Cómo había sabido Shin de la existencia de la ojiroja? Investigaría sobre eso. Al rubio le salió una gota anime, esto parecía un manga gore, yuri y hetero. Al rubio le cayó una piedra en la cabeza al pensar a su hermanita haciendo Yuri.

Notó la mirada indiferente de Shin sobre el que decía: ¿Qué estás pensando Hentai? El rubio negó nervioso.

"Hentai…"Dijo la morena indiferente.

"NO soy Hentai" Contestó el rubio levantando se y saliendo del salón. La morena frunció el ceño para después soltar una carcajada psicópata.

"JAJAJA" Rio la chica. "Que estúpido eres, cuándo te darás cuenta de que sé todo lo que pasa por tu diminuta mente, necio" Dijo la chica cogiendo las llaves y saliendo de casa. "Volveré temprano, nee-san~" Se despidió la chica. No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio ya que este estaba incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo. Su demencia estaba siendo aún mas grande. Había acosado a la pelimiel desde que la vio por primera vez en el orfanato, y era muy grave.

Cogió una foto de la ojiroja cuando tenía 8 años en el hospital y leyó lo que Shin había puesto detrás.

[Se ve tan hermosa dormida, parece un ángel enviado para mi ^/^. Lástima que el asqueroso de Kagueyama le hiciera caer en coma, ahora no podré verla sonreír y si yo no puedo verla sonreír hasta dentro de un mes, el no estará tranquilo durante un mes. ¡Ya sé! Le encerrare en el sótano de su guarida y le haré llorar sangre. Lo hago por ti, Lau-chan. Ya que tú eres muy importante para mí y te quiero mucho. Ya me lo agradecerás]

Hyuuga al leer eso se estremeció y cogió otra foto de la ojiroja. Esta vez estaba ella tomando un helado de chocolate. El rubio leyó lo que ponía por detrás.

[Aww, enserio te ves tan sumamente linda y tierna tomando ese helado. Cómo me gustaría estar ahí a tu lado y disfrutar de tu compañía. Tienes chocolate en la mejilla Lau-chan, te ves tan vulnerable…Pero aquí estoy yo para protegerte de gente indeseable. Aunque también me gustaría probar el helado de tu mejilla, seguro sabe dulzón y puedo oler tu fragancia. Aww, mi querida Lau-chan, eres una persona tan especial para mí que podría morir por ti pero, lo reconozco. Esto se ha convertido en obsesión pero aun así no me importa que sea una obsesión si puedo observarte desde las sombras y protegerte]

El rubio no se creía lo que estaba leyendo pero era la pura realidad. Su hermana había estado acosando a la pelimiel y ni siquiera el hasta ahora, se había enterado.

* * *

Estaba sentada en las bancas de la secundaria Raimon, con la mirada perdida. No tenía ganas de jugar al fútbol y tampoco quería gastar energía con esos debiluchos.

En ese mismo instante el balón, el cuál fue chutado por Akio Fudo, se dirigió a mi rostro así que yo, sin preocupación alguna me levanté y con la pierna derecha, la cual se me empezó a iluminar de un color rojo intenso hice mi chute de fuego. Como el nombre indicaba, cuando mi pierna toco el balón este al instante se rodeo de llamas y un aura roja lo rodeo. Cabe decir que ese tiro mío fue lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para acabar en portería. Akio se acercó a mí.

"¿Estas bien Lau?" Me preguntó. Se notaba la preocupación en su voz. Yo negué.

"No estoy bien, ni me saludaste en la mañana imbécil" Dije. Aunque mi personalidad hubiese cambiado no iba a olvidar que Akio era uno de mis mejores amigos. El rio divertido.

"Perdona...Pero hoy estuve algo ausente. Ya te contaré mas tarde" ME explicó. Yo asentí mientras me quitaba un mechón y me lo ponía tras la oreja.

"Acompáñame después a casa y me cuentas por el camino" Propuse esperando una respuesta. El me mostró su característica sonrisa burlona mientras se iba. Eso era un sí.

Ese partiducho continuó hasta que se hizo de noche. Me levanté cogiendo mi bolsa mientras me despedía de todos, incluyendo a mi amor platónico, aunque al despedirme de el me puse mas nerviosa de lo normal.

Cuando todos ya se marcharon solo quedamos Akio y yo, el primero estaba sudando y agitado así que, le pase agua y una toalla. El aceptó sonriente. Me quede mirándole, esa sonrisa de amabilidad y agradecimiento solo me la mostraba a mi cuándo estábamos solos. Por una parte siempre me extrañaba mientras que por otra me alegraba, sabía que yo era especial para el.

"Bueno, ¿Vamos?" Me preguntó comenzando a caminar. Yo le seguí detrás.

"Hai" Respondí.

Al principio del trayecto estuvimos en silencio. Yo sin saber que decir y Akio sin saber como empezar a hablar. Al cabo de un rato, se decidió a hablar.

"Mira...La cosa es que estuve todo el maldito día pensando" Me empezó a decir. Yo le mire sin saber.

"¿Pensar en que?" Le pregunté cuándo el se sonrojo levemente y suspiró.

"No te rías" Yo asentí. "Estuve pensando en una chica con la cual llevo soñando desde la semana pasada" Me confesó bastante sonrojado, yo solo sonreí levemente.

"Y...¿Cómo es esa chica de ensueño?" Le pregunté acercándome a el. Se puso nervioso ante el repentino acercamiento.

"Pues es morena...Con el pelo cayéndole hasta la espalda en punta y flequillo hacía la izquierda también en punta de un aspecto rebelde. De ojos verdes con cierto brillo arrogante y burlón. De tez morena, delgada, bien desarrollada y de estatura normal. Le echo 16 años" Me explicó mientras me hacía una imagen visual de la chica y la única que me venía a la mente era mi amiga Shin pero, eso era imposible. ¿Oh no? Se supone que Shin era invención mía y no existía, pero entonces...¿Cómo explicaba la repentina aparición de su hermano Hyuuga? ¿Era posible que Shin existiese y fuera real? Quité esa descabellada idea de mi mente y miré al peli marrón.

"Bueno, ya la encontrarás" Le dije mostrando le una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas a lo que el rió.

"Solo es una chica de mis sueños, dudo que exista" Me dijo suspirando y me miró. "Por cierto...Me debes algo" Me dijo con una sonrisa siniestra a lo que yo no recordaba.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunté cuando el se acercó a mi hasta acorralarme contra una pared y su cuerpo. Me tensé nerviosa.

"Hicimos una apuesta, si tocabas un balón por cualquier razón me darías un beso, boca con boca" Yo solo me sonrojé fuertemente, ya no lo recordaba. "Y lo tocaste, así que me debes un beso mi querida amiguita, ¿Oh te vas a rajar?" Me preguntó sabiendo que, mi orgullo y terquedad estaban por encima de todo. El sonrió.

Akio se fue acercando lentamente a mi mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura y con la otra acariciaba mi cabello. Rozó suavemente mis labios hasta qué, los unió con los suyos en un apasionado beso. Por extrañas razones sentía que alguien nos observaba pero el de ojos jade me hizo olvidar mis pensamientos cuando mordió mi labio inferior e introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad explorándola a fondo. Cerré los ojos correspondiendo al beso. Los labios de Akio sabían dulces y cálidos, mi corazón dio un vuelco sobresaltado, sabía que no estaba enamorada de el pero todo mi cuerpo sentía miles de sensaciones, estaba demasiado a gusto besando los cálidos labios del centro-campista. La juguetona lengua del ojijade no paraba de explorar mi cavidad y rozarla con mi lengua haciendo que soltara algún gemidito lo cual agradaba al chico. El chico entonces puso la mano que antes acariciaba mis cabellos en mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Yo por mi parte, acaricie la espalda del chico y el con su lengua lamia mi labio inferior. Su boca era tentadora y dulce pero aun sentía la extraña sensación d que nos observaban y de que, la falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente en ambos, así que nos separamos. Yo tenía un claro sonrojo en mi rostro y la respiración agitada. Por su parte, Akio tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y la respiración también bastante agitada. Puse mis manos en su fuerte pecho separándole un poco de mi a lo que el me miró extrañado.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no te gustó?" Me preguntó . Yo rápidamente negué.

"No, claro que me gustó, de echo estuvo increíble" Le dije sonrojada. "Es solo que...Me siento observada, solo eso" Le dije desviando la mirada. El me acarició la cabeza con ternura.

"Son imaginaciones tuyas además, si nos estuviesen observando ya sabes que yo te protegería" Me dijo intentando que no me preocupase. Yo le sonreí cálidamente aun con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

"Esta bien" Le dije. Ambos comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a mi casa. Me despedí de Akio y el se fue hacía su casa.

El ojijade caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y de forma despreocupada hacía su casa cuando vio una sombra y se vio a la chica de sus sueños delante de el. La chica le empujó contra la pared y le acorraló entre esta y su cuerpo.

"Bastardo. No debiste besar a mi pelimiel, ya que tu eres mío y ella es mi posesión" Dijo la chica besando apasionadamente al ojijade haciendo que este abriese enormemente los ojos y correspondiese sin pensárselo dos veces.

El peli marrón cambió de posición y acorraló a la morena en la pared mientras le acariciaba sensualmente el muslo y ella recorría con sus manos la fuerte espalda del chico hasta llegar al bolsillo de su pantalón y robarle el celular mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Después de haberle robado el celular disfruto gustosa del beso.

El chico continuaba acariciándole lenta pero sensualmente el muslo mientras que ella se dejaba tocar gustosa ya que, deseaba con locura sentir los roces de su futuro novio. La morena abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada de la sensual y juguetona lengua del ojijade para que así, ambas lenguas jugasen una danza erótica y pelearan por ver quién ganaba. El peli marrón notaba que se estaba excitando y aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo en mitad de la calle por muy desierta que estuviese, así que, en vez de eso cogió de los glúteos a la chica haciendo que esta enrollase sus piernas por su cintura y que su espalda quedase rígida contra la pared mientras que de cintura para abajo era sujeta por el. Ambas lenguas seguían jugando pero la morena, viendo que iba a perder el juego, sonrió maliciosamente y se restregó contra el chico rozándole el miembro a lo que al chico, le produjo un gemido y un escalofrió haciendo que se desconcentrara y, gracias a eso, la morena tomó el control de la situación. Siguieron besándose y hasta, metiéndose mano y subiéndose la camisa el uno al otro pero claro esta, que todo beso no dura eternamente ya que, la falta de aire, les hizo separarse con las respiraciones agitadas. La de ojos verdes entonces se bajo de Akio y sonrió con superioridad.

"Laura es mía y nadie excepto yo y cierta persona la toca. Al igual que tu eres de mi propiedad y nadie excepto yo tiene derecho a incluso rozarte. Recuérdalo, tu eres mío desde este día para siempre" Dijo la morena sabiendo que no la había escuchado ya que el chico, estaba aun algo desconcertado. La morena sonrió y se alejo para perderse entre las sombras pero antes de perderse, Akio salió de su trance y le gritó.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?" La morena rió divertida y contestó.

"Shin, Shin Sumira" La joven se perdió en las sombras y Akio sonrió

"Con que Shin, ¿Eh? Será interesante estar contigo" Se dijo sin percatarse de que, unos ojos verdes lo miraban desde las sombras de la noche.

* * *

**Bueno! Aquí acaba el capi :3 espero que les haya gustado, a mi parecer esta bien XD Bueno, las preguntas del día:**

**¿Les pareció bien el capi?**

**¿Mas largo o mas corto o de igual duración?**

**¿Les gustaron las "Escenitas"?**

**¿Hyuuga averiguará lo que sucede?**

**¿Quieren conty?**

**Bueno, eso es todo :3 y creo que esta bien largo ya que, son...3,509 palabras! O.O Flipo jajaja Espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡Sayo! Matta Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! :D aquí les traigo la conty de "Demencia" :3 espero que les guste :D y que sea de su agrado :D**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de level-5 por enorme desgracia -.-U solo son míos mis OCS y mi historia **

* * *

La morena estaba en una casa abandonada en Japón. No tenía agua, ni luz, ni comida y ni siquiera un triste vaso de agua potable pero no le importaba. Estaba mucho más cerca de la pelimiel y se atrevería a decir que de su novio. De todos modos, no le hacía falta nada. Había estado siempre sola y desatendida así que, un tiempo mas no la iba a hacer daño. Lo que le preocupaba era la demolición de esta casa derruida ya que, se había enterado de que sería demolida pasado mañana a las 17:00. La morena suspiró mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de la ropa y observaba la casa derruida. Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer investigaría lo que había. Con algo de suerte encontraría algo interesante.

Shin subió al segundo piso ya que cuando llego tuvo tiempo de echar todas las ratas y cucarachas que había con un poco de fuego y comprobar que no había nada interesante en la planta baja. La morena subió al segundo piso donde pudo ver dos habitaciones. Entro en la habitación de la izquierda la cual, por las muñecas y flores había sido de una niña.

Shin miró la habitación y visualizó un pequeño diario el cual cogió y leyó. Qué lindo debía ser poder escribir un diario y poner cosas buenas de tus seres queridos. Por una parte lo envidiaba y por otra le daban arcadas. Ella nunca pudo escribir ni una miserable línea de algo bueno a lo largo de su vida ya que, su vida siempre había estado llena de dolor y sufrimiento, pero siendo sincera, ya no le importaba o le dolía, al revés, le agradaba y le gustaba, disfrutaba con su puto sufrimiento. Ya que alguien como ella, según la gente, alguien con demencia no merecía ni tan siquiera existir, solo merecía estar amarrada y torturada a jodidas medicinas para tranquilizarla. Oh vamos, ella estaba completamente estable y mentalizada de lo que hacía.

Si, ella padecía un grave caso de demencia pero al contrario de los demás con este problema, ella siempre estaba consciente de lo que hacía y sabía cómo controlarse. Si tenía que matar lo haría pero nunca sin un motivo en concreto. Si tenía que traicionar a su propia alma lo haría. Si tenía que hacer feliz a alguien lo haría. Y si tenía que morir lo haría. ¿Y aun así decían que no estaba estable? ¡Maldita escoria! Pero ya no le importaba, si creían eso allá ellos de todos modos… ¿Quién no tiene imaginación?

La morena suspiró y después de inspeccionar la habitación se dirigió a la de la derecha. Era de paredes azules y algún que otro poster de jugadores de fútbol. Había sido de un niño claramente. La de ojos verdes la revisó con la mirada encontrando un colgante en forma de sol y luna por detrás. La chica lo cogió y lo abrió viendo las caras de los niños que habían vivido allí, dejo el medallón en su sitio. La chica se puso las manos en la cadera y soltó un suspiro pesado, la verdad que se estaba aburriendo demasiado.

"Será mejor que salga ya de aquí" Murmuró la joven saliendo del cuarto y bajando a la planta baja. Se dirigió a la puerta pegándole una patada y haciendo que esta cayese al suelo.

La chica salió con las manos en los bolsillos, no le preocupaba a donde pudiese ir, ni tampoco le importaba quien la viese. La morena pensó en ir a visitar a su pelimiel y observarla desde lo lejos, tal vez así podría divertirse un rato así que, se encamino a casa de la pelimiel.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio leyendo un libro sobre ángeles caídos, una amiga me lo había recomendado y la verdad, me gustaba. Se llamaba Hush, Hush y, su protagonista era bastante misterioso. Había alguna escenita subida de tono pero a mí me gustaban esa clase de libros por lo que, no me importaba. Solo iba por el capítulo 14 y creo que eran 30 capítulos. Suspiré pesadamente, el libro era bueno pero mi gran vagueza superaba mis ganas. Mire por la ventana. Cielo despejado, radiante sol, pajarillos cantando alegremente… Un día perfecto para salir a la calle y aquí estaba yo, sentada en una silla leyendo un libro. A veces me preguntaba porque me gustaba tanto estar en soledad y tranquilidad, era una antisocial pero no me importaba. Me impulse con los pues haciendo girar la silla mientras ponía los brazos delante mía y me estiraba haciendo crujir mis manos y espalda. Me puse a pensar en el protagonista del libro. Pelo negro, ojos negros… Misterioso y a la vez encantador al menos, para mi gusto. Me preguntaba si existiría un chico así. Bostecé y vi como en mi maleta se hallaba un manga que cogí prestado de la biblioteca del instituto.

El manga era Love Hina, el primer tomo. Había oído hablar de la serie y había visto unas fotos en internet o en pero nunca vi la serie o el manga. Me levanté de la silla y recogí mi pelo en una cola alta y por una vez en la vida, me quite mi fleco agarrándomelo con una horquilla negra. Por una vez mi ojo derecho veía la luz clara aunque, veía algo nublado, supongo que sería de haber tenido siempre el pelo en el ojo. Pestañee un par de veces para que mi ojo derecho se acostumbrase cuanto antes a la claridad que veía. Cuando por fin mi ojo pareció adaptarse me puse a mirar por la ventana cuando escuche como gritaban mi nombre.

"¡Lau-chan~!" Me levante y mire por la ventana viendo que la que me gritaba era mi amiga Haruna la cual era acompañada por Aki, Kido, Fudo, Goengi, Endo, Nagumo, Heat, Nepper, Reina, Suzuno, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Atsuya y Natsumi.

"¿Qué quieren?" Pregunte poniendo mi pierna derecha en la ventana

"¿Vienes a la rivera? Me preguntó la peli azul con una sonrisa mientras que yo salía por la ventana y me sentaba en el tejado mirándolos a todos. No me había percatado de que solo llevaba una camisa blanca y no tenía nada debajo, solo las bragas que eran también de color blanco. Se me quedaron viendo, los chicos algo sonrojados.

"¿Por qué quieres que valla?" Le pregunte bajando un poco más y poniéndome tumbada en el techo boca-abajo mientras miraba a todos.

"Pensé que tal vez así te divertirías algo…" Me dijo mientras yo esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Me puse a gatear y me dirigí de nuevo a la ventana. Saqué unos shorts negros que tenía al lado de la mesilla la cual estaba al lado de la ventana. Me puse completamente de pie y me puse tan tranquila los shorts delante de ellos. Cuando acabe de ponérmelos baje por el tejado y salte cayendo de pie delante de Heat y Nepper. Les esbocé una sonrisa pícara y divertida mientras al peliblanco le salía un notable sonrojo y a Nepper otro sonrojo casi invisible pero que yo, pude detectar.

"Bueno, entonces vallamos a la rivera" Dije mientras pasaba los brazos por los hombros de Heat y Nepper mientras notaba como cierto pelirrojo, amor de mi vida, se ponía celoso.

"La-Laura-san…" Murmuro me Heat mientras yo solo le sonreía y le acariciaba sus suaves y blancos cabellos. Era realmente lindo mi amigo Heat-kun.

"Ya te dije, Heat~ Llámame Lau-chan ~ ¿Sí ~?" Le pregunté guiñándole un ojo mientras que el menor se sonrojaba dándole un aspecto extremadamente lindo y tierno.

"S-Si…" Me susurro sonrojado a más no poder. Sonreí y comencé a andar sin quitar los brazos de ambos chicos mientras que, Nepper, me tenía una mano puesta en la cintura y Heat solo acariciaba mi pelo tímidamente.

"Heat-kun~" Le susurre al de ojos azules divertida mientras este me miraba. "¿Vienes esta noche a mi casa y te quito la inocencia?" Le pregunté susurrándole lenta y sensualmente al oído a lo que este solo empezaba a sobrecalentarse y tensarse nervioso.

"La-Laura-san…Pen-Pensé que a usted le gustaba Nagumo…" Me dijo mientras Nepper soltaba un suspiro pesado.

"No somos novios ni nada pero…Necesitamos descargar tensiones, ¿No crees?" le dije sensualmente

Oh vamos, teníamos ya años suficientes como para hacerlo y, aunque mi amor era Nagumo, no negaba que tanto Heat y Nepper me iban a parecer extremadamente distintos en la cama. Heat era tan inocente y tierno, seamos sinceros, hacía de Uke en relaciones yaoi con Nepper. Este último hacía de seme, claro está. Por otra parte, dejando el yaoi, Heat era tímido, dulce, tierno…En una palabra, violable. Aunque de seguro en la cama su personalidad cambiaría por completo.

Miré a Nepper; El por su parte era un chico un tanto misterioso, callado, algo enojón… Y siempre con esa maldita banda roja sobre su cabeza la cual impedía ver por completo esos ojos color azul. Me mordí el labio inferior al pensarlo. Si Heat era tímido, Nepper sería todo lo contrario. El en la cama sería un salvaje, sacaría sus instintos más primitivos, me haría gemir tan fuerte que lo escucharían hasta en la otra barriada. Se quitaría esa banda roja y vería por completo sus preciosos ojos azules… Y si no se la quitaba por propia voluntad, se la quitaría yo de una forma u otra. Suspiré esbozando una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¿Qué cosas eróticas piensas con Heat y conmigo pervertidilla?" Me susurro al oído Nepper mientras se me erizaba la piel y se me ponía el vello de punta.

"Yo no pienso nada… Soy una santita" Le dije sonriendo inocentemente mientras el negaba

"Mentirosilla" Me dijo poniéndome una mano sobre la mejilla

"Oye Nepper… ¿Tu cómo eres en la cama?" Le pregunté mientras el se sonrojaba al máximo y Heat reía algo pero, le eche una mirada de [Te hare hacer que me violes si no te callas] Eso fue bastante para que dejase de reír. El chico entonces sonrió divertido.

"Te haría gemir de placer, no podrías sentarte en 2 semanas" Me dijo sensualmente mientras yo le ponía un dedo en la mejilla divertida y coqueta.

"Esperaré eso, Nepper-kun~" Le dije lentamente mientras le besaba dulcemente la comisura de los labios y él se dejaba mientras lamía mis labios de una forma excitante. Entonces noté como todos nos miraban entre divertidos y traumados.

"Ala, ya nos contaron que harán esta noche" Dijo Goengi soltando una risilla divertida.

"No es nada del otro mundo…" Contestó Fudo mirándome burlón mientras yo solo sonreía

"Aunque eso no se puede hacer con cualquiera" Dijo una voz muy conocida para mí. Me voltee mientras abría enormemente los ojos entre desconcierto, pánico y terror. Se me revolvió el estómago. Sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban y como no tenía fuerzas. ¿Qué hacía Shin ahí? Ella debía estar en mi mente… ¿Entonces cómo…? Noté como Nepper y Heat me sujetaban para que no cayese al suelo mientras que yo con mucho esfuerzo me agarraba a ellos.

"¿Qué…?" Susurré mientras Shin sonreía.

"Acaso no te alegras de verme Lau-chan?" Me preguntó mirándome con esos ojos verdes llenos de burla y… Demencia.

"Se supone… Que tu no existes…" Le dije mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos. Todos la miraban sin saber que decir, el que más Fudo.

"Querida Lau-chan, creo yo que soy mil veces más real que todos los que hay aquí" Me dijo mirando a los demás enseñando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa un tanto sacarrona.

"Pe-Pero… Eso es imposible…" Le dijo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Ella rio sin humor.

"Sabía que dirías eso… Sabía que creerías que soy irreal" Me dijo sonriendo algo triste a lo que yo la mire poniendo una expresión triste. Entonces ella levantó el rostro mirándome con una sádica sonrisa. "¡Eres como todos, una maldita persona que siempre tuvo todo! ¡Eres una puta escoria más! Aunque… No comprendo porque te has apoderado de mi mente…" Shin se acercó a mí hasta abrazarme por la cintura mientras yo me sonrojaba y mi cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto haciendo soltarme de Heat y Nepper.

Shin me apartó de ambos chicos y no soltó su agarre al contrario, lo apretó más pero con delicadeza. Yo no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, nunca había pensado que podía verme así y con alguien que en teoría, provenía de mi mente. Shin seguía con esa son risa que me helaba hasta los huesos. Sentí una gran punzada y como, Shin sostenía mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos sin más cayendo desmayada al instante mientras lo último que veía era a Shin con una bonita sonrisa de superioridad y demencia.

* * *

**¡Bueno! ¡Aquí termina el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado :3 ejem, las preguntas y terminamos**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Más largo, más corto?**

**¿Qué quieren que pase en el siguiente cap?**

**¿Qué parte les gusto más?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Reviews o helado?**

**Eso es todo! Sin mas me despido! ¡Sayo! Matta ne!**


End file.
